


waiting for the dawn

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She has to get to the wardrobe.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for the dawn

The baby's coming. Snow doesn't say a word. The wardrobe. She has to get to the wardrobe. It'll only take one, and if the baby comes before she gets to the wardrobe, then Emma will have to go alone.

The wardrobe door closes behind Snow.

She's standing on the side of a road, paved with a smooth black material she's never seen before, with yellow lines painted down the center. Wherever she is, it's not the world she knows.

OW OW OW OW.

A metal monster comes rushing down the road. It passes Snow and stops. A woman gets out of what must be a magic carriage. Snow babbles something about the baby, and the woman, Margaret, bundles her into the back seat of the carriage and gets it moving again.

The baby comes before they get where Margaret is taking Snow.

"It's going to be all right, Emma," Snow says, undoing her bodice to let Emma suckle. "Everything's going to be all right."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunrise (the ten thousand dawns remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407074) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie)




End file.
